herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minilla
Greenman King Caesar Titanosaurus Jet Jaguar Sanada Gaira Battra Kamoebas The Monsters of Monster Island}} |enemies = |type of hero = Heroic Monster }} Minilla is the son of Godzilla and first appeared in the appropiately-titled ''Son of Godzilla. '' Appearances Son of Godzilla Minilla's egg had been layed on Songell Island. Who layed the egg is unknown. Three mutated giant mantises called Kamacuras found a hill and hackd it open, revealing Minilla's egg. After cracking it open and revealing Minilla, the Kamacuras attacked him in an attempt to kill him. However, Godzilla came and rescued Minilla, killing two Kamacuras while the third fled. Godzilla attempted to train Minilla, but his constant playing and inability to create an atomic ray made things increasingly hard. Minilla tried to save a human named Saeko from the third Kamacura, but was easily defeated. However, Godzilla came again and drove off the Kamacura. However, the battle had woken up the giant spider Kumonga, who attacked the humans and then Minilla. The Kamacura was caught and killed as well. Godzilla tried to rescue Minilla again, but unlike the Kamacuras, Kumonga was capable of fighting Godzilla. It nearly subdued him, but Minilla helped and together the two defeated Kumonga. The two then hibernated. Destroy All Monsters TBA All Monsters Attack Minilla appeared in Ichiro's dream where he befriended young Ichiro after found the boy's bullying issues. He first seen saving Ichiro when Minilla saves Ichiro by giving him a vine to climb up with when he was trapped at the bottom of a sort of cave. Through the film, Minilla found himself being bullied by Gabara and tried to stand up for him, but lacked enough confidence and constantly forced to retreat. Through Godzilla's encouragement and combat training, as well as Ichiro's support, Minilla managed to gained enough confidence to stand up for himself as well as defeating Gabara by outsmarting him with a giant teeter-totter trap, only for Gabara dishonorably bite Godzilla's tail in the middle of celebration. This of course, caused Godzilla taught Gabara lesson by personally beating him, resulting Gabara forced to flee himself. Godzilla: Final Wars Minilla appeared in Godzilla: Final Wars as one of protagonists of the film. Minilla seemed to have been adopted by Godzilla at one point in great monster wars, specifically prior to the latter's disappearance after sealed within an iceberg. He is encountered by the young boy named Kenta while he and his grandfather are hunting in the forest, asking their help in finding Godzilla after sensing the latter's presence. They would later followed Godzilla when seeing the latter managed to incapacitate the brainwashed King Caesar, Rodan, and Anguirus. Excited, he tried to performed atomic breath, only to fire atomic smoke ring instead. Suddenly, to his human companion's surprise, he suffer growth sprout that made him grew 45 meters. By the time Godzilla shot Gotengo down, Minilla managed to convince Godzilla to stop the fight against Gotengo crew and forgive humanity's sins in tampering nature, as it was them whom help him in fighting worse threat than him (namely Keizer Ghidorah and Controller X). He then departs into the ocean with Godzilla, and revealed to have succeed in performing atomic breath. Powers and Abilities Minilla possesses the same powers with his adoptive father Godzilla, though still in training for developing his atomic ray as Godzilla noted. While he mostly able to fire atomic smoke ring and seemingly unable to try the better, stronger atomic blast, Godzilla proved that Minilla actually have potential to do so. Godzilla pointing this out by stomping Minilla's tail during the training, causing the latter accidentally focused his atomic breath to be more beam-like. Because of his inferior skills in battle, Minilla had to be in rear lines while aiding his father defeat dangerous kaijus. Minilla's signature atomic smoke ring however, still impressive technique in its own right as it can knocked out King Ghidorah's middle head, disorientating the multiple-headed kaiju that allowed his father to defeat him. Aside still developing atomic breath, Minilla can use brainwaves to communicate with Godzilla from distance. This power also enable him to disrupt other forms of electrical transmission such as radar and radio. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Weaklings Category:Mutants Category:Kids Category:Mute Category:Dimwits Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Deities Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male